Season 4
This article contains episode summaries for the fourth season of Once Upon a Virus. Season Summary Original episodes of season four aired from June 20, 2015 to August 2, 2015. The season consisted of a total of 12 episodes. 'Overview' After having tried to take over the world, Joanna begins a new relationship with Dlrgirl75 (who's now free from the curse of the lamp) while pushing off a reunion with her daughter Emma. At the same time, the latter begins to reignite her bond with Joe, who is in for some very big surprises indeed when a bot is revealed to be on the loose - but that's not all. The savior also has to deal with his parents announcing that they're pregnant, as well as a stray vision of the future which could spell disaster for the whole family. DavidTennantismyAngel continues to be a pushover... for someone. Josh finds himself losing his grip on his loved ones, while other loved ones come closer together: Joe and Liz's budding relationship is off to a great start... but can happiness ever last that long in a town so full of drama? The Maleficent Seven certainly think not. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph Kahn/Jdg98 (12/12) *Reginafan2626 - Joshua King/Reginafan2626 (12/12) *Rena Charming - Renato Smith/Rena Charming (12/12) *Lady Junky - Justine King/Lady Junky (12/12) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek (12/12) *Dlrgirl75 - Rachel/Dlrgirl75 (12/12) *DavidTennantismyAngel - Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel (12/12) *Emma Cassidy Lover - Emma Seer/Emma Cassidy Lover (12/12) *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep (12/12) 'Recurring Cast' *Matthewvp09 - Matthew van Persie/Matthewvp09 (9/12) *DelfinoLivesOn - Mike Kahn (8/12) *Gabrielle4349 - Gabrielle Kahn (8/12) *Divina Peep - Didi Seer/Divina Peep (7/12) *Dr. Sonya - Brad Sonya/Dr. Sonya (6/12) *TV Aficionado - Tiago Smith/TV Aficionado (5/12) *DoctorStrange - Dr. Strange/DoctorStrange (4/12) *DisneyMeerkats - Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats (3/12) *MaryPierceLopez - Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez (3/12) *Primadonna Girl - Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl (3/12) *Rappy 4187 - Rappy 4187 (2/12) *Sannse - Sannse (2/12) *Villain fan - Benjamin Leech/Villain fan (2/12) *BelleLover - BelleLover (1/12) *DocMD - DocMD (1/12) *Hero fan - Hero fan (1/12) *James 1234 - Jack/James 1234 (1/12) *Julietfan2626 - Julietfan2626 (1/12) *MissMayfair - Silvia/MissMayfair (1/12) *Queso24 - Queso24 (1/12) *Trae209 - Trae209 (1/12) *Trellar - Trellar (1/12) Episodes 'Body and Soul' 'The Parent Trap' 'Make a Wish' 'The Maleficent Seven' 'Darkness Lies' 'Submissive' 'Pain Bringers' 'Sysop Baby' 'Beauty and the Peep' 'The Ugly Duckling' 'Malware' 'The Dying of the Light''' Trivia *For the fourth season, the central main characters were brought back with regular status, but the second and third season regular Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl was dropped to recurring status. Additionally, former guest star Emma Seer/Emma Cassidy Lover was promoted to series regular. **This is the final season to feature David as a series regular, and the only season for Emma; however, both are honorarily re-promoted for the show's finale, "Ultimate Fate". Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. ImmaGleek Bot.png Emma Seer.png Emma Seer Date.png Emma Seer Dominatrix.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 4